New Years Party
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: It's almost the new year and England is determined not to get drunk and get pranked by his brothers. But what's this? The eggnog may or may not be spiked? Warnings inside. Enjoy.


**Warning: yaoi, kissing, swearing and alcohol use. You have been warned.**

"I can't believe you managed to convince me to come to this blasted party." England muttered crossing his arms. He was standing in America's living room surrounded by other countries who were also attending the American's New Years Eve party.

"Ah c'mon Iggy, it'll be fun." America said smiling. "We have eggnog and other beverages." He shook the glass of eggnog in front of England's scowling face. England snatched the glass from him after another minute and gave it a suspicious look.

"Is this spiked?" He questioned. As much as England enjoyed getting drunk sometimes he really did not need to be drunk tonight of all nights. He knew his brothers were going to get him tonight and he needed to be sober to deal with them properly. America was about to answer but something else called his attention away. He walked away leaving England alone. England was about to call after him to belittle him but decided against it. France was lurking about tonight and England didn't want to draw the frog's attention to him. Instead he just downed his eggnog and walked off to find more making sure to avoid his brothers and France.

America's living room was lavishly decorated and surprisingly clean for once. Holiday decorations were everywhere you looked and there were plenty of different foods for everyone that was here. The air spelled of all different spices and such masking the smell of hamburgers that was usually what permeated the house. England sat down on a cough with another glass of eggnog being careful to stay away from the alcohol that was there.

"Ohonhonhon, Angleterre, comment ça-va?" [1] A voice purred from his left. England's head snapped to the left and saw France sitting there a perverse smirk on his face.

"What do you want frog?" England growled glaring at the Frenchman in front of him.

"Oh well, mon ami, you. Je veux toi." [2] France purred getting closer to England.

"Shut up you bloody frog!" England yelled. France simply chuckled and England glared before downing the rest of his eggnog. A buzz had settled on England's mind making him question why this had happened. The eggnog wasn't spiked, right? He'd only had four cups of it after all. Everyone around them were beginning to act drunk from all of the alcohol consumed though somewhere in England's mind a thought nagged that some were holding cups with eggnog and had been all night so far.

"Can I get you another drink mon ami?" France questioned. England eyed him warily, but nodded after some hesitation. France flounced off and came back another cup of eggnog. It was suspiciously darker than the other cups he had drank but England disregarded this and downed the cup in one gulp. That was when everything began to get worse. Now England could truthfully say that yes, there had been rum or some other alcohol in the eggnog and that the cup he had just drank had been nearly pure rum. He was also now drunk from all the alcohol in his system. The Frenchman to the right of him now didn't look as frog like, but sexier. Another drink was passed to England he downed it without a care in the world, his troubles with his brothers forgotten for the moment.

"So Angleterre, care to play a little game with moi?" France purred placing a hand on England's upper thigh. England smirked pondering this as France's hand wandered a bit.

"Depends frog, what kind of game?" England replied leaning closer to France. France grinned perversely and leaned even closer so that their noses were touching.

"Oh, just a little game in that closet over there mon cheri." [3] France said smirking lustfully tugging England up and towards the closet in the hallway. Regard for where they were had disappeared. The closet door opened and closed not to re-open for a half an hour or so when they both came stumbling out. Their clothes were a mess as was their hair. The noises that had been going on for that half an hour or so were ranging from moans to breathy names to muffled screams of pleasure. England would be very thankful in the morning that no one would remember anything because almost all were drunk. The few that weren't were too preoccupied to notice the two men.

"Well Angleterre who knew you were so good, oui?" France said smirking. His face was flushed and a bright red color. England's face was the same even the smirk.

"Artie! Dude, there you are!" A voice yelled slurring the "u" in "dude". A drunken America appeared supported by a mostly sober Canada. He seemed agitated, but was ignored by the loud American he was supporting.

"I'm the bloody United Kingdom I am. I don't need some little former colony to look after me." England slurred. Canada sighed muttering something about needing to find Scotland and dragged America way before the two drunkards could fight. England looked ready to go after the two brothers, but a nip to his neck by France stopped him.

"Now Angleterre, let's not start that today." France said giving England a mischievous smile. England just grunted and slipped away from France when Prussia and Spain popped up. There was about five minutes left until midnight and the New Year began. His mind was still cloudy though and did not recognize the threat of the drunken Scottish man heading his way.

"Oi Sassenach! Jist wha' do ye think ye're doin' eh?" The Scottish man questioned catching the English man in a sloppy choker hold. England choked looked up to meet the radioactive eyes of his elder brother Scotland. His bright red hair gleamed in the dim light and so did his earring that warded off evil spirits.

"What do you want you bastard!" England questioned getting free of the sloppy hold. Scotland simply smirked amused at his drunken little brother. England narrowed his eyes at this older brother. Something fishy was going on and England knew what it was, but could not for the life of him remember.

"Ah, Igirisu-san, I was wondering if I could talk to you." A voice asked interrupting the two brothers. The voice belonged to Japan. Both men turned to the smaller Japanese one and England nodded smirking drunkenly.

"Sure Japan, whatever you want." What England did not see however was the somewhat drunk Russia that was watching both Japan and England from behind Japan.

"Ah, well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about a matter of the economy and what is going on over in Europe right now." Japan said. England frowned at the boring topic and did not want to talk about economics or such stuff like that right now. What he wanted to focus on was the fact that they were counting down now from 10. "Ah, they are counting down. Shall we count down with them?" Japan questioned before picking up with the other who were at 7. England waited until the time was zero before kissing Japan. This of course came with consequences which came in the form of a very angry Russian man with a fist and pipe.

"Ah shoulda warned ye aboot him Sassenach, but Ah thought ye knew." Scotland said after Russia was done pummeling England. England was now on Scotland's back and both were heading for the car where Wales was waiting for them. "Ah guess this will due for a prank instead of an actual one." Scotland muttered setting the battered and bruised Englishman down.

"And that Canadian, is what I want you to write me for New Years Eve." Anna said. She had just finished explaining the entire story she wanted me to write her for New Years. I sighed in annoyance at her demands and shook my head.

"No way American, too tired. Bother someone else." I muttered giving her a glare when she protested. '_Let her protest, I'm too tired.'_ I thought before turning away to go sleep and hopefully avoid Scotland.

**Author's Notes:**

Happy New Years everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't update my fan fiction, but I'm so tired right now it's not even funny. Stupid body not staying alseep. Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful new years and a wonderful year. Oh and Anna, here it is! Don't bother me on Monday for another chapter because it's not happening until school gives me back my soul and I get my braces off.

Translations:

[1] "Angleterre, comment ça-va?" – England, how are you? = French

[2] Je veux toi = I want you

[3] mon cheri = my darling


End file.
